Tamer of the Akatsuki
by KagoKyoko
Summary: The girl from my other story, with a different past. How will the Akatsuki react to her training? ItachixOC DeidaraxOC. They like the same girl. See how things turn out. FORGIVE ME! DISCONTINUED
1. Rough Day

_**Hey, pplz! Here's my second story, enjoy!**_

_**If you have read my first story, then you will know what my character looks like.**_

_This is when she gets caught by the Akatsuki and they ask her to join. Anyways, __enjoy__! _

_*heavy panting* _"Gotta-*pant*-get away," she kept running, and running. Her home was gone. All the people she thought cared about her... turned against her. All because they were scared that she would become stronger than them. Than _all_ of them. It all began after her last mission...

*****_**flashback**__*_

"_Hey, Ma! I'm home." Sorra said as she entered the house, "Oh... Sorra... you're back..." her mom was nervous about the mission they had to accomplish. She knew that it was hopeless to change their minds about it, but she also knew they didn't stand a chance against the prodigy of their clan, "What's wrong Ma?" Sorra knew something was up. Her mom picked up a kunai and pretended to clean it, which Sorra noticed and went on edge. "What are you planning, Ma?" Sorra inquired,worried about her mothers actions. "You need to get away... Sorra..." "Nande (why)?" "The clan... they want you gone... ugh..." "Ma!" Sorra screamed as her mother's body fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. A wound through her chest indicated a kunai was thrown at her. Sorra grabbed a kunai of her own and blocked thirty poisoned senbon needles. "Nice work, Sorra." said her father, coming out of the shadows, "You should just die, though. No one wants you here. Your mother was the only one who wanted you to live. Everyone else in the village is trying to kill you to." Sorra started crying and tied her father up in her Amateratsu strings. "So, you want me dead?" "You heard right." As this conversation went on, Sorra didn't notice her brothers hiding. They heard nothing of the conversation, just saw their actions. "Try it first," she whispered, cutting of his head. It was then that she realized her brothers saw her action, as they also threw poisoned weapons at her. "Go away, bitch!" her youngest brother said. "You guys... want me gone, too..." "Get the hell out!" said the middle sibling. "Alright... I don't care if you believe me or not... but I love you..." as she said this, she burned down the house, making sure her brothers got out. Then, she left._

_After the incident, with her family and friends attacking her, she decided to run away, leaving no trace. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned the elders saw her rush off, sending several shinobi after her..._

_***end flashback***_

She had been running for a whole week, with very few stops. She never slept, in fear that they would catch up to her. Little did she know that there were more people after her than just her village...

_Akatsuki hideout_

At the hideout, Itachi was walking down the halls, to get something to eat. Just as he reached the kitchen, he saw Deidara, who did NOT look very happy. When Itachi walked in he came up and said, "You and me have to report to the leader, un. Grab some food, and meet me there." with that he walked off '_no wonder he was pissed'_ he thought. He grabbed an apple and headed for the leaders office. Deidara was waiting for him, in a real bad mood. He knocked and they entered once he said '_come in'_. "I have a mission for you two-" "Why do I have to be teamed up with _Itachi_, un!?" Deidara was very frustrated by now and was clenching his fists to keep from attacking Itachi. "You two are the fastest members, and would probably have the best chance of catching her. If we sent some one like Kisame with Itachi, she would use his water to escape without even lifting a finger," he paused to give Deidara time to think about the information. In the end he shut up. "Either way, you two are looking for a blue haired girl, she wears a blue and black shirt, with black pants and a mini skirt on top. Here's a picture of her to give you a better idea of her appearance(see my other story for description). You're dismissed, leave immediately." with that, Itachi and Deidara went to get ready for their mission.

_Back with Sorra_

She didn't know how much farther she could run. She was almost at her limit, two weeks was the longest she could go without food. It had been twelve days since she ate. Two more and she might die.

As they were looking for Sorra, Itachi and Deidara saw her resting on a tree branch, panting heavily. "That her, un?" "Hai. Let's take her now." just as he said that, she woke up, and threw poisoned kunai and senbon needles at them. "Who the hell are you guys? Show yourselves!" she saw Itachi walk out calmly, and relaxed slightly, "I'm Uchiha, Itachi." "An Uchiha, huh?" she looked at him and realized that he had the mangekyo sharingan instead of the original_ 'he's a mangekyo user, too? This'll be good.'_ "Who's there with you?" Deidara came out of hiding and walked up beside Itachi, "I'm Deidara, un." "Alright. Since you've introduced yourselves, do you know who I am?" Itachi thought about it. He didn't recall Leader saying her name. "No, we don't know your name, or your clan." "Okay, I'm Uchika, Sorra. I am from the hidden storm village. What do you want from me?" "We want you to come with us, our Leader requested for us to bring you whether we use force or not is up to you." Sorra pondered this for a moment. She had nowhere to go, she couldn't fight her way out, she was exhausted. Those things lead to her conclusion, "Alright, I'll come with you."

Once they reached the hideout, Itachi, Deidara and Sorra went to the Leader's office. Once they entered, "So, you are Uchika Sorra, correct?" "Hai..." she didn't feel like hiding anything from this man. He had to know about her past to know her location and name. "I want you to join the Akatsuki, Sorra." Sorra's eyes widened at this, and she started trembling. "Do you have any intentions with my brothers?" she was scared. Scared for her younger brothers sake. "No. We have no plans with your brothers." at this she instantly calmed down. "We mainly need you to train the members of the Akatsuki." Sorra thought about this, "How would you prefer I teach them?" "I'll send you files with their abilities, then you can decide what to work on with them." Sorra smirked. _'What did we just get into?'_ Itachi and Deidara wondered, slightly worried about what their training might entail. "You will start tomorrow. You should go get some dinner, get cleaned up, and get some sleep." "Where will I sleep?" "Every other night with Itachi, the rest with Deidara." "Don't trust me?" "Ie (no), you just need to get used to having guys surrounding you." "That sounds wrong on so many levels. Please tell me none of your members are perverts." "Unfortunately, most are." Sorra's face was like O.O _'I'm gonna die!'_ she thought. Pein (the leader) saw her reaction and smirked, "I'll only let them touch you if you want them to. Itachi and Deidara know better than to touch a woman, so don't worry about them." he said, calming her instantly. "You can go to sleep now. After all, you have to train our members, and if you aren't in top condition, it will be harder to do so." "Hai. Argiato, leader-sama." with that, her Deidara, and Itachi left to go to bed for the night.

_5:00 in the Morning at the Akatsuki_

Sorra woke up and looked at the clock, it read 4:50 _'This is unusual' _she thought. She got up careful to make sure that she didn't wake up Itachi. When he started to stir, she put a sleeping drug on a kunai, and cut him slightly. When she was sure he'd stay sleeping till someone shook him or yelled, she left to start her drawing.

_8:00 a.m._

"Itachi." Kisame said through the door, "Itachi-san, are you okay?" Kisame was confused, Itachi was normally the first one up. Today he was last. Just then, Deidara walked up, "Having trouble, Kisame, un?" Deidara inquired, wondering where Sorra had ran of to, and if Itachi was with her. "Hai, Itachi hasn't left his room. He's normally the first one up, today he's last." Kisame said. Deidara just smirked, "I'm gonna die for this, but he should get up. We'll be late for training otherwise, un." Kisame was confused, "What training?" "I'll tell you in a bit. Stand back." Deidara warned. He didn't need to tell him twice. Kisame ran halfway down the hallway for safety measures, "Katsu!" Deidara yelled, throwing a few clay birds at the door. "DEIDARA!" Itachi yelled, not very happy that he had been woken up. "What's going on?" Sorra asked coming up just as Itachi got to the door. "Ah. you're Sorra-san, right?" Kisame asked, "Hai. Don't even think of looking at me wrong though, I've succeeded many S-ranked missions easily due to that factor." she said. Then, she turned to Itachi, "Have a good rest?" she said with a smirk, "I'm impressed no one woke you sooner. I guess the drug I used was more potent than I thought." she stated, drawing the attention of all the guys. Itachi was shocked, "You drugged me?!" He asked, even more surprised that he didn't wake up. "Yep! You looked so peaceful sleeping that since I was going to draw the forest at 5:00 in the morning, that I'd let you sleep." "Damn! She got you good, Itachi, un." Deidara said, "Why don't we take you to introduce you to the other members, un." he said, while dragging her off.

"Alright, then. Here's my partner, Sasori-danna." he pointed to a red head. "Puppet master right?" "How did you guess?" Sasori replied, taking interest immediately, "I had to look up missing nins so I could be aware of who I'm up against, if I encountered any of them. Better safe than sorry." Sorra stated. "Moving on, the silver haired guy is Hidan. careful of him, he's got a terrible temper." as Sorra looked towards Hidan he stared back, "What you looking at bitch?!" he snapped, "Nothing. Just getting to know you guys so I can train you." Hidan was like, O.O "Over here's Kakazu, Hidan's partner." Deidara pointed to a guy who was counting money, "He's the treasurer of the Akatsuki. The guy who you saw earlier was Kisame. A former Swordsman of the Mist. Tobi is by the kitchen, he can be a little hyper. The plant guy is Zetsu, he's a carnivore so be careful around him. Of course you know me and Itachi, after all we brought you here." after that Pein came in with some documents. "Here's the info on the Akatsuki members. Once you have an idea of how to train them, proceed to train them in any way you see fit. Got it?" "Hai, Leader-sama." Sorra then sat at the kitchen table and started studying the documents. "Hey, Sorra, un." Deidara said, "Nani?" "How do you think you'll train us, un?" "I'll study these files, then figure out how to make sure you can do well in all situations, whether it's long range fighting or close combat. Okay?" "Sure,un." Deidara walked of to get some clay to mess with till she came up with a training program.

A few minutes later, Sorra came up with some ideas for training. Once she got her gear in order, she headed to the living room. "Alright guys, I've got a training program for you S-ranked criminals." after she said that, someone _had_ to push their luck with her, "What training program would we need from you, bitch?!?" right as he finished his sentence, he locked eye contact with her, which resulted in him bleeding severely and screaming his head off. "Anyone else have any objections?" she asked, fully expecting cooperation. "N-no. No objections from Tobi." Tobi was definitely scared. "Alright then." she looked at the sheet she had written the program on. "First things first, it looks like most of you need to work on Tai-jutsu. Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu if you could show me the training grounds we will begin. After I work on Tai-jutsu with you, I will put you into teams and have each team work together to accomplish a certain task." "What's the task?" Sasori asked fully interested in the program already. "I'll tell you when we start. Alright let's go."

When they reached the training grounds, Sorra started to explain her training plan, "Alright, then. First, Deidara could you come up." Deidara walked to oppose Sorra in the training field. "Are you sure you don't want help, un?" "Fully certain." Sorra simply stated. "No weapons, meaning no explosives or kunai or anything of the like. If you choose to use weapons I will use them as well. We can start when you're ready." with that Deidara rushed up delivering powerful kicks and punches, but not one of them hit Sorra. "You're focusing to much on strength. Make sure that your kicks have more speed. If you do faster kicks, they will also have powerful strikes." upon hearing this, Deidara tried her advice. Sorra was getting tired of just sitting around blocking his kicks. She threw one punch against him that he wasn't prepared to block. He was sent flying through four rows of trees. "If you're in actual combat, don't think that your opponent won't try to attack you! You're getting to confident. If I was going all out, you would be severely injured. So don't expect me to hold back. If you aren't prepared to block, what kind of shinobi are you?!" her advice seemed to sink in. Deidara's Tai-jutsu improved to the point of being able to put up a decent fight with Sorra. And the training only took ten minutes for that result. "Alright. Hidan you're up next!" Hidan came up leaving his scythe behind. "Okay, if you took in the info I gave Deidara, this should be quick." the match started off rough for Hidan as he was going slower than Deidara. After a while, he got the hang of focusing on making a strategy, and managed to land a hit on Sorra. "You're good, Sasori your turn." she called him down. "You get the idea of this?" "Of course, Sorra. It's basic genin knowledge." "Even if it's basic, once you learn more difficult methods it becomes harder to remember the basics." Sorra stated, trying to get her point to everyone. As the fight commenced it didn't take long for Sorra to have to call the fight effective. "Tobi you're next, then we'll have lunch. After that, we'll work on Zetsu." "YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he shouted to the world.

Tobi's training went relatively quickly. Apparently he was better at listening than people gave him credit for. "Lunch break!" Sorra said. The people she trained were so tired that they were still trying to catch their breath. "Don't worry. I'll make lunch for you and bring it out." she assured them. They began to relax. Itachi kept watching her. _'I don't understand. sure she's stronger than most kunochi i've met, but other than that... Ie there's nothing else special about her. Is there?' _as he was mentally fighting with himself, Sorra finished their lunch. "Here you go." she said, handing them their plates. "What's this, un?" Deidara asked. "P.B. and J.'s of course. Don't tell me you've never had one?" she was surprised. Everyone she knew loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Nope, never had one, un." he replied. "Well then, you can try one now." Sorra said. When she thought about it, one of her brothers... when he had one for the first time... she had said the same thing to him. Just the memory made Sorra's demeanor change drastically. "What's wrong Sorra, un?" that snapped her out of her trance. "Nothing... I'm fine..." she had been thinking, and now she was remembering a moment she shared with her brothers when she was ten.

_***begin flashback***_

_"Sorra nee-chan!" Sam, her 7 year old brother said. "Nani?" "Why do you always get the attention? It's not fair." he said. "He's got a point, Sorra." Inaki, her 9 year old brother said. Sorra giggled at this. "It's not funny, nee-chan!" they stated in unison. "Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be..." she said trailing of at the end, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked expecting an answer, "It means that when you're the best, that it isn't as interesting as you thought it would be. When you're on top, you have more expectations, less time to do what you want to, and have to live by other people's rules." that made them be upset. "Is that why you don't play with us that much..." Sam asked. "... Hai..." Sorra didn't like the idea either. "If I could change that way of things I would... but it's human nature. When someone is good at something people have high expectations of them." Sorra replied to their unsaid question. "Don't worry. You'll get respect at your own pace. That made them perk up, "I'll do my best, nee-chan!" Sam said, "I won't be left behind!" Inaki put in. "Ha ha ha! That's it! You'll get there with that attitude!"_

_***end flashback***_

"Should we continue with the training, Sorra?" Itachi inquired. "...Sure. Zetsu! You ready?" "Of course." This fight went the fastest. Zetsu took in all the knowledge the others got out of her, and used that to show he had been paying attention. "Alright then! I'll split you into teams and then..." she pulled out three bells, "You have to get the bells from me." all the Akatsuki stared at her. "Against you?" Itachi was making sure he heard right. "Hai. You'll be in teams of three. You have to work together to get them. Be sure to come at me with the intent to kill, or you'll end up severely injured. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. You're the first team." with that, "You may begin when ready. Don't underestimate me." the three teammates went separately to hide. Then, Sorra jumped up in the air, and threw three regular kunai making it look like they would miss. _'Perhaps I overestimated a little'_ Itachi thought. Right as the thought finished, Sorra threw a few more kunai so she hit the first ones to aim strait at them. "Ah, shit!" Deidara said "Tsk!" Itachi and Sasori had the same response.

The fight went on for three hours. They ended when the team was too exausted to continue, "Alright, that'll do for today." Sorra said. _'I can't get her out of my head'_ Deidara thought. _'I can't belive how strong she is. Mabye I am getting attached to her. But just a little.'_ Itachi thought to himself. "We'll continue tomorrow. Be sure to get plenty of rest. I won't hold back tomorrow!" Sorra then went inside to get ready for bed. Tonight she was in Deidara's room. _'This might not be so bad, after all.'_ Sorra thought.

That's it for chapter 1! rate and review please!

SorraUchika

--------------------- towards the goal

--------------------------------------you're getting there

-----------------------------------------------------------------------plz press this button!


	2. Start of training

_**Hey pplz! Chapter 2 is out, yay! I hope you guys enjoy the story.**_

_Last time..._

"_Alright, that'll do for today." Sorra said. _**'I can't get her out of my head' **_Deidara thought. 'I can't believe how strong she is. Maybe I am getting attached to her. But just a little.' Itachi thought to himself. "We'll continue tomorrow. Be sure to get plenty of rest. I won't hold back tomorrow!" Sorra then went inside to get ready for bed. Tonight she was in Deidara's room. _**'This might not be so bad, after all.'**_ Sorra thought._

**Chapter 2**

_5:00 a.m. Akatsuki hideout_

Sorra woke up early again. When she got up, Deidara was such a deep sleeper that Sorra didn't need to drug him. When she got to the forest, "Ah! The sun's coming up! I better draw this, it's not every day you get a beautiful scene like it." she said to herself. Itachi woke up an hour after Sorra. He decided to take a walk in the forest, since the others would wake in thirty minutes. As he was beginning his walk, Sorra was intending to sing, "I haven't sung in a while." she said out loud. Then, she began to sing,

_***Naruto, 3rd intro lyrics***_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae_

_homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?_

_naritai jibun wo surikaetemo_

_egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?_

_hajimaridake yume mite okiru_

_sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de_

_souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_zurui otona wa deau tabi_

_atama gohashi na sekkyou dake_

_jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte_

_kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte_

_atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete_

_sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo_

_souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta_

_sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto_

_ame wa agatta_

_dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo_

_katachi no nai mono dake_

_te ni iretemo nakushitemo _

_kizukanumama_

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_

_jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_

_kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite_

_mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_mou ikkai mou iikai?_

_***Song end***_

_Itachi's POV_

As I was walking by a lake near the hideout, I heard someone singing._*distant singing* __'Who's singing is that?'_ I wondered. As I walked around some more, the singing kept getting closer and closer. _'This is driving me nuts! Who's keeps singing? Whoever it is, they do a good job.'_ I was in a daze. The singer was doing a good job of gaining fans.

_Deidara's room No one's POV_

_*Yawn* _Deidara had just woken up, and was going to take a shower. As soon as he turned on the water, he heard someone singing. _*song from earlier*_ "Holy shit! That was beautiful. I wanna know who was singing that song!" with that, Deidara went of to the forest.

_Itachi's location in the forest_

When Itachi ended up next to a sakura tree, he noticed the singing had stopped. _'Damn! I was hoping to find the person that was singing...'_ what Itachi didn't know was that someone was watching him from the tree. "Itachi, what are you doing here?" Itachi was startled and jumped back a few steps by instinct. "Don't worry, Itachi. I'm not going to attack you." he calmed down when he recognized the voice, "Sorra?" he asked, "You got that right." she said, coming down from the tree. "Anyone else there?" she said hoping that Deidara would hear her. Her voice apparently attracted quite a crowd as everyone in the Akatsuki came out of hiding. "Was that you singing, un?" Deidara asked, still amazed at how beautiful the voice was. "Hai. I haven't sung anything since... my brothers were little..." she suddenly was about to cry, "I'll meet you guys at the training area, 'k?" then, she rushed off to cry in solitude.

_Random lake by the hideout_

Sorra was silently crying by a lake. She had gone there, hoping that the scene would help her calm down. In the end... all it did was make her even more sad... she kept thinking about how her brothers and her would always go to the lake when one of them was upset. "Oh god. Inaki... *sniffle* Sam... why did this have to happen?"

_***flashback***_

"_You should just die, though. No one wants you here. Your mother was the only one who wanted you to live. Everyone else in the village is trying to kill you too." _

_***end flashback***_

"That night broke all my ties with my clan and village."

_***flashback***_

"_So, you want me dead?" "You heard right." As this conversation went on, Sorra didn't notice her brothers hiding. They heard nothing of the conversation, just saw their actions. "Try it first," she whispered, cutting of his head. It was then that she realized her brothers saw her action, as they also threw poisoned weapons at her. "Go away, bitch!" her youngest brother said. "You guys... want me gone, too..." "Get the hell out!" said the middle sibling. "Alright... I don't care if you believe me or not... but I love you..." _

_***end flashback***_

"I can't believe how far apart we've become."

_Training grounds_

"Where's that bitch? I thought we were going to continue training!" Hidan kept bitching about how annoying it was that Sorra was late. _'It isn't like Sorra to be late. Better go look for her.' _"I'm going to go look for her." Itachi said "Deidara. You wanna come too?" "Sure, un." he replied. He was curious about why she wanted to be alone before training.

_When they found Sorra_

By the time they found her, Sorra was out cold from crying so much. Itachi's facial expression softened and Deidara tried to wipe the remaining tears off her face. In doing so, he woke her up. "Ugh..." she groaned as she woke up. "You okay, Sorra, un?" Deidara asked. "Hai (yes)... alright ie(no)." she confessed "Why were you crying?" Itachi asked. Sorra started to cry, but stopped the the tears from falling. She had been able to do that since she was little. "Let it out, Sorra." Itachi said. That did it. She started sobbing. Deidara and Itachi were in shock. They didn't expect this kind of behavior from Sorra. "What's wrong, Sorra, un?" Deidara asked. Sorra stopped crying just enough to respond, "Memories. Painful memories of the last time I saw my brothers." Itachi didn't know why he did this. As if by instinct, he took hold of Sorra and started stroking her hair. Sorra didn't care why he tried to comfort her. It felt good to have someone hold her. Deidara didn't know what else to do, so he started making clay animals run around using as little chakra as possible. Sorra started playing with them as they were running around. She started to calm down after a few minutes. "Let's head to the training grounds, Sorra." Itachi said. "Hai." she replied.

As they reached the training area, Hidan started running his mouth again. "You really don't learn do you?" Sorra stated this as more of a fact than a question. "What are you talking about, bitch?!?" Hidan was officially pissed. Sorra sighed and made eye contact with him, Sharingan swirling. Once contact was made, he started coughing up blood. "As I said. You. Don't. Learn." she stated each word individually, as to indicate he was stupid. "Alright. We'll continue off where we left off last time." she pulled out the bells again. The next team will be, Hidan, Kakazu, and Zetsu." the three people she called came up. Hidan was still in pain. "Hidan, get over here please." Sorra said. Hidan went pale, but walked over. Sorra started using medical on him, and he instantly relaxed. "See. I can be nice you know." she said soothingly. In the end result, Hidan ended up being nicer to her after that.

A few hours later, Hidan's group got too tired to continue. "Alright that's good for today." Sorra called the session to a stop. "How are we supposed to get the bells from you? You're too strong against us." Hidan complained. "This session isn't about getting the bells." Sorra said. "Then why are we aiming for the bells?" he couldn't believe this. She had said that they needed to get the bells. "It's true that I said to get the bells. But the real test was in your teamwork. I also said that you had to work as a team to get the bells. Both teams that have been tested had their members fighting on their own. If you want to try again tomorrow, we can do both groups again." Sorra said. "We should go to bed. If you're not at full strength tomorrow, you won't be able to keep up with me." after that, Sorra gabbed her P.J.'s and headed towards the shower in Itachi's room. When she looked in she made sure no one was there. When she was sure she was alone, she started the water and went in the shower.

When Itachi got to his room, he looked for Sorra. He then noticed the bathroom door was open. He wasn't thinking logically at that moment. He looked inside the door just in time to see Sorra come out of the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That is that. Read & Review plz ^_^

flames are accepted too... -_-'


	3. Remembering

_**Hey here's chapter 3! …. I dunno what else to put someone give me some material!!!**_

_**Last time...**_

_"We should go to bed. If you're not at full strength tomorrow, you won't be able to keep up with me." after that, Sorra gabbed her P.J.'s and headed towards the shower in Itachi's room. When she looked in she made sure no one was there. When she was sure she was alone, she started the water and went in the shower._

_When Itachi got to his room, he looked for Sorra. He then noticed the bathroom door was open. He wasn't thinking logically at that moment. He looked inside the door just in time to see Sorra come out of the shower._

**Chapter 3**

As Itachi stared, he accidentally felt like he wanted to feel her body. He walked closer, trying not to startle her. "You want something, Itachi?" Sorra asked, "I-" he didn't know how to put it. He wanted her, but at the same time, he didn't want her pregnant. "Can I hold you?" he finally stated. Sorra paused drying herself. "You want it. Don't you?" she knew him to well, even though she just met him. He sighed, "Yes... but, I don't want to make you pregnant..." Itachi thought she would say no. He didn't expect the response he got, "For one, I take the pill. Second, if you want it, you have to be okay with the fact that you will have to share me with Deidara as I want him, too." She stated. He thought about it. If he didn't share with Deidara, he wouldn't get her. He made up his mind. "Of course." he replied, "One more thing." Sorra started, "I'm a virgin, of course, so... be gentle." she stated her final rule with a gentleness Itachi wouldn't have expected from her. "Of course." he said. Anything. He would do anything for her.

They went into bed that night. There, they had the most fun they could have asked for in their lives.

_5:00 a.m. Akatsuki headquarters_

When Sorra woke up, she felt something holding her and stroking her hair. After a moment, she remembered last night's events and smiled. She pushed herself closer to Itachi's chest, feeling the warmth he gave to her. "Sorra-chan." Itachi said. "Yeah?" Sorra was still sleepy, after what happened last night, I wouldn't blame her -_- "Let's get some breakfast." he said. "Okay." she replied. They got dressed, and headed to the kitchen. When they got there, Deidara was there, too. He looked like he had something on his mind. "Morning, Dei-kun!" Sorra said cheerfully. "Oh! Um... morning Sorra-chan, un." Deidara was nervous. He knew he liked Sorra. The way she smiled turned him on. "Um... Sorra-chan, un," "Nani?" she asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment, un?" he said. Sorra could tell he was nervous. She knew him as well as she knew Itachi. "Sure." she replied. They walked over to an empty hallway. "Sorra-chan... I really like you, un. But I don't know if you like Itachi better than me, un..." he was upset. He didn't want to make her unhappy. When she smiled, he felt like the world smiled back. "I like both of you equally... I can't be forced to choose." she aid turning away, so that- according to what she found out about the relationship between Deidara and Itachi- when Deidara declined her, he wouldn't see the depressed look on her face. "I won't make you choose, un." he said finally after a moments pause. Sorra felt relieved at this response, but she also felt shocked. She didn't think Deidara would be willing to share with Itachi. After all Deidara had, unwillingly, been recruited to the Akatsuki by Itachi. "Really?" she asked just to be sure she heard him right. "Yeah. And by the way, did you really do it last night with him?" Sorra looked away, blushing. That gave him his answer. "Alright then." he said after a moment. Sorra turned to face him again, waiting for what he was gonna say. "Tonight, would you like to have... fun, with me, un?" he asked, then turned away for he knew he was asking a lot from her. "... Okay..." she said facing him and blushing red as a tomato. Deidara was so happy. "Either way, we should get breakfast and head to the training area. If we're not there on time, Hidan will earn more injuries than internal bleeding." Sorra said throwing out a signature smirk. "Alright, un." Deidara said, pressing a light, gentle kiss to her lips.

"Alright, boys! Let's get training. We need to work on your teamwork. Otherwise, how the hell are you people gonna call yourself shinobi?" she said "Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori, let's go! You need to try to get the bells again." after she said that she shook the three bells in front of the group. "Ready," the group got set to hide. "Start!" she yelled. The three teammates hid in different positions so they could get more area covered, making it easier to hit her.

Or so they thought.

They threw five kunai each, from different positions at Sorra. She easily took out a special kunai her brothers made for her, deflecting all fifteen kunai with one fluent motion. "You'll have to do better than that, boys!" Sorra called out. As she said that, she took out some kunai, that had paralyzing poison on them. She jumped, throwing the kunai at positions that were more accurate than the other day, but still off target. _'She missed. But somethings off.' _Itachi thought. He was right as once he finished that thought, Sorra took out some more kunai, threw them at the first set, making them graze all three of her targets. _'That was close.'_ Deidara thought. The trio- because of the kunai- ended up in the open area where Sorra was. "You didn't get us." Deidara said. Sorra just smirked, closed her eyes, and shook her head no. "What did I miss, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi didn't get it either. "Did the kunai graze you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah. What about-" he was cut off when he felt his body stiffen. "N- nani? What the hell, un?" Deidara didn't get it still. _'I don't get it. What did we miss?' _When Itachi thought about it, he remembered she used poison weapons to fight, when him and Deidara had found her, she had thrown poisoned weapons at them to defend herself. _'She poisoned the kunai that grazed us!' _Itachi had a look on his face that Sorra read as the, 'I got something' type. "What do you think I did, Itachi?" she asked with an all knowing smirk on her face. The other two, tried to turn their heads to face him, but only made it halfway before their necks froze up entirely. "You poisoned the kunai with a paralyzing poison, didn't you?" he said. "Of course. You and Deidara should have remembered that from when you found me." Sorra looked at the kunai in her hand and remembered when her and her brothers had made each other kunai. Inaki and Sam made one for her, Sam and Sorra made one for Inaki, and Inaki and Sorra made one for Sam.

_***flashback***_

_"Happy birthday, nee-chan!" her brothers had made her a special kunai. There were four spikes on each side. One side went away from the holder, the other set of spikes came back towards the holder. "Argiato, little brothers." Sorra was so happy. It just so happened, that she had made it to jonin the day before. "You're welcome, nee-chan!" Inaki said, proud of Sam and himself for making a kunai as special as they did. "We made it so you could use flames and water through it. It's the equivalent of a chakra blade." Sam said. "Argiato. This will help a lot on missions." she said, "Don't lose it," Inaki warned, "We won't be able to make another like it." Sorra nodded. "Sure thing." her brothers then gave her a hug, tackling her to the ground. "Guys! Get off!" she laughed, loving every second. She knew that they wouldn't be able to do this forever, so she treasured every second._

_***end flashback***_

She turned five then. She could have never guessed, that ten years later, she would have been separated from her brothers. Just the thought made her sad and quiet. "You okay, Sorra-chan?" Itachi asked. "... Ie... too many memories..." she was quiet. She wanted to play with her brothers one more time.

Little did she know that she was being watched.

All of a sudden, thirty poisoned senbon needles, and twenty poisoned kunai were thrown from the trees. Sorra knew who threw them. She deflected the kunai and senbon, went into the trees, and brought out the attackers. Sorra then jumped away, and observed the two people before her. "Hello, Inaki, Sam..." she trailed off. She knew why they had been sent after her. They knew she couldn't kill them. "Bitch! Why the hell are you so quiet?!" Sam shouted. "You didn't really think you are alive because of the damn clan, do you?" Sorra retorted. "Then why are we alive... nee-chan...?" Inaki said, keeping his cool. Something Sam had trouble with. "Because they know you're the only people from the clan I wouldn't kill. Along with ma, if dad hadn't killed her." she said calmly hoping they would believe her. "What's going on, un?" Deidara asked. "These two... are my younger brothers, Inaki," she pointed at the middle sibling, "and Sam." she said pointing at the youngest. "So... these are your brothers..." Itachi said. "How did yo get mixed up in the Akatsuki... Sorra...?"Inaki asked. Sorra was silent. Then she said, "They found me. Their leader wanted me to train them. I was worried at first about if they were after you two or not-" "Why the hell would you care about us bitch?!" Sam interrupted. Sorra snapped her head up sharply causeing her hair to fall in her face. "You two were the only ones that treated me like a normal person. Not a prodigy, just as your nee-chan!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the training area was stunned. Her brothers especially. She had never cried in front of anyone besides the two of them. "I always cared about you. Don't you remember when we went on missions together?" she asked. When Sam thought about it, whenever they were in trouble, even if she was told not to, she always came for them. "If you think that was all an act go ahead," she started. Then, her voice got quiet and she closed her eyes, looked down, and let more tears loose. "kill me if you think it was fake." she said shocking everyone there. Sam stared at her. His nee-chan... didn't care if she died?! "Nani!? Nande? Why would you let me kill you, nee-chan?" by this time, Sam was crying, too. Even for all his big talk, he couldn't bring himself to kill his own sister. He could tell by her emotion, she wanted Inaki and Sam to be happy.

Even if it killed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alright that's it for chapter 3! If you want any specific improvement, review plz. I think this might be shorter than my other chapters, but that's what I got for now. **_


	4. Interesting relatives

_**Hi! Chapter 4 is out! I hope you enjoy the story. ^^" …......................... I NEED NEW MATERIAL. *cough* **__review plz __***cough*.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Last time...**_

"_You two were the only ones that treated me like a normal person. Not a prodigy, just as your nee-chan!__" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the training area was stunned. Her brothers especially. She had never cried in front of anyone besides the two of them. "I always cared about you. Don't you remember when we went on missions together?" she asked. When Sam thought about it, whenever they were in trouble, even if she was told not to, she always came for them. "If you think that was all an act go ahead," she started. Then, her voice got quiet and she closed her eyes, looked down, and let more tears loose. "kill me if you think it was fake." she said shocking everyone there. Sam stared at her. His nee-chan... didn't care if she died?! "Nani(what)!? Nande(Why)?! Why would you let me kill you, nee-chan?" by this time, Sam was crying, too. Even for all his big talk, he couldn't bring himself to kill his own sister. He could tell by her emotion, she wanted Inaki and Sam to be happy._

_Even if it killed her._

**Chapter 4**

"Sorra-chan, are you mad?!?" Deidara yelled. "Why would you let your brothers kill you?!" his voice was cracking, now. "Because... if it will make them happy... and I mean truly happy... then it's worth it..." Sorra wasn't happy either. She had always been close to her brothers. now they were being used to hurt her. "I hope what you say is true... nee-chan..." Sam said, and threw the kunai he was holding into a nearby tree. Sorra looked up, shocked at what Sam had just said. He wasn't one to change his mind easily. "Nande? Why won't you kill me? I thought you were ordered to kill me?" Sorra was trying to figure out her brothers emotions. Sorra's clan had many kekki genkai. Inaki's eyes, as they are blue, mean that A) he was a genjutsu specialist, and B) he could seal away memories within a three year span. Sam's eyes are onyx. Which means that A) he is a taijutsu specialist, and B) he can read other peoples emotions. If he knows the person well enough, he can tell what they will do. The only ones he can't read well are Inaki, and Sorra. Sorra's eyes are red(as I said in character info in my first story) which means A) she is a taijutsu and ninjutsu specialist. She can also use a hint of genjutsu, although it isn't one of her specialties. And B) she can slow down time, making it look like she is moving faster, in reality, everyone else is moving slower. In her clan, if one person had siblings with a different kekki genkai, once they were mature enough, they could master their kekki genkai. Sorra had mastered both of her brothers kekki genkai as well when she was seven. Inaki had mastered Sam's when he was seven. He has a year or two till he masters Sorra's. Sam has a few days till he can master Inaki's. In her clan, they are born with the Sharingan. Meaning they can gain the Mangekyo at any time._ (Sorry for the cut from the story. It's a little bit necessary to understand her abilities in this one.) _"I could never kill you. You were always there for us... I couldn't kill you. Not even if I was threatened." Sam said. What he said shocked Sorra. She never thought she would hear kind words from her brothers again. "Ditto. We weren't ordered to come. We came out of our own free will. Sam and I wanted to ask you... what you and dad said to each other the day you left." Inaki said, waiting for a response. Sorra stared at her brothers, so relieved that they still cared for her.

"When dad and I were talking, he said, _'You should just die though, no one wants you here. Only your mother wanted you to live. Everyone in the village is trying to kill you, too.' _then, as you saw, I tied him up in my strings. Then, I said, _'So, you want me dead?' _he easily replied, _'You heard right.' 'Try it first.' _then, I cut his throat, and you two attacked me after that." Sorra said, finishing her replay. Inaki just walked up to Sorra, and gave her a hug. He started crying. "Nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan." he said and started crying. "I'm here, Inaki. I'm here." she said, rubbing circles on his back. She sat down, while still holding Inaki, and rubbing his back. The Akatsuki were stunned. None of them- excluding Deidara and Itachi- knew she had brothers. Let alone her being an older sister. Sorra took out three kunai and got ready to jump, "Wait here." she told everyone. They just nodded. The person hiding in the trees knew she saw him, and headed in the direction of the storm village. "Get back here, Uchiha!" Sorra shouted. Everyone's eyes went like O.O, Shortly afterwards, Sorra tied him up and brought him back. "Too slow, Kevin." she smirked at the restrained Uchiha.

The training area was bound with an eternal rivalry. "How'd you know it was me?" Kevin asked. "Hold on. Isn't that Obito?" Itachi asked. "Ie(no), this is Uchiha, Kevin. He's been trying to surpass me since we were three years old." Sorra said, clarifying the information. "Oi,oi,oi! How the hell did that boy survive? I thought all the damn Uchihas were killed by Itachi?" Hidan said, not caring of the consequences. Sorra sighed. "Kevin has lived in the storm village since he was three. We heard about the Uchiha massacre the day after it occurred. Our clans- many centuries ago- were one and same. The Uchikas, were feared among the entire clan in itself. They were far more advanced than the Uchihas. As their kekki genkai allowed them a broader form of specialties. Inaki has a mind sealing ability, Sam has a emotion reading ability, I have a time slowing ability, meaning I can slow you guys down. My mom, had green eyes, meaning she specialized in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Her kekki genkai allowed her to manipulate plants at will. My real dad wasn't an Uchika." she paused. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who our dad was..." she trailed off. "How are we supposed to know you that well, if you keep secrets from us, Sorra-chan." Inaki and Sam realized how much Itachi and Deidara cared for Sorra. _(By the way, Sorra and her brothers have a sign language that only Kevin, Sorra, Inaki, and Sam know. Just thought you should __know.) _Sam used their signs to tell Inaki. **'To Sorra: sign Itachi and Sorra sitting in a tree.' **Inaki nodded and signed, **'You do, Deidara and Sorra sitting in a tree.'** Sam also nodded. "Hey, Sorra," Inaki said. She turned to him. Inaki signaled for her to look at his hands, by twitching his eyes to look at his hands. Sorra saw what his hands said, and she blushed a faint shade of pink. "Inaki! Get back here!" she yelled, chasing him around the clearing. Inaki got caught quickly and he started laughing his ass off. "That's not funny, Inaki!" Sorra said. "Look at _*giggle* _Sam_ *giggle*_." he then burst into laughter. "Nande(why)?" Sorra asked. Inaki cooled down enough to answer. "You'll see." he said. Then he kept laughing. Sorra looked at Sam. When she looked at his hands, she saw him making signs for something as bad as what Inaki signed. "Come on, guys." she whined. Kevin had seen the signs that Inaki and Sam did. His expression saddened. Sorra noticed, and turned to him. "Kev, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Just... when I saw the signs that your brothers made..." he was very upset. Sorra had always known him well. "Kev... you- of all people- should see how they make me feel..." she said. Kevin made a sad smile, and said, "It's okay. I understand." he got up slowly. "I hope you have fun here. Don't get into too much trouble." just as he was about to head away, "Matte(wait)... Kevin." she said. He stopped in his tracks. "Nani(what)?" Sorra paused. "Don't you want a sparring match?... and... could you stay to help me train these so-called 'S- rank criminals'?" she said after a moment. Kevin looked at Sorra, then the Akatsuki. Then, he smiled. "Why not." he replied with a smile. Sorra smiled back. "First, a sparring match." she said. "Alright!" Kevin got into position in the training area. "Oh, hang on." Sorra had almost forgotten that Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were paralyzed. "Here you guys go." she said. She had gone through her pack, and found the antidote to the poison. She dipped some needles in the antidote, and threw them at their legs. "You better move, this could take a bit of space." she warned. They didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she finished her sentence, they were in the trees, where they could see them, but wouldn't get in the way.

Kevin made the first move. He took out some kunai, jumped up, threw the kunai just a little off target. Sorra smirked. "You think you're gonna get me with something I taught you? How naive." she said, summoning flames with a flick of her wrist. The flames whipped at the kunai, neutralizing them into a puddle of liquid metal. "You'll have to do better than that!" she said. Kevin was hiding in the trees. Trying to think of a way to take her down. _'How am I supposed to beat her? Her Sharingan is more advanced than even her mother's! And her mother was the strongest, and smartest until Sorra come along.'_ Kevin was having trouble. He knew that fighting with taijutsu was useless. Taijutsu was one of her specialties, no way he could face that. "You done thinking yet?" Sorra asked, appearing right in front of him. Kevin tried running, but Sorra was too fast. She caught up with him quickly. Once she had done so, she punched him so hard he flew through six rows of trees. "Ugh..." Kevin wasn't in good shape, and he had only been hit once! "What's wrong, Kevin? I thought you would have improved by now." Sorra taunted. Kevin was pissed. He remembered when he had first fought Sorra.

***flashback***

_"Hey, Uchika!" a four year old Kevin yelled. Sorra turned to face him. "Nani?" she asked, already knowing the request. "Fight me!" he said, more of an order than a request. Sorra sighed, "Fine. But when you're in the hospital, don't blame me for choosing to pick a fight."_

***end flashback***

He had ended up in the hospital for three months after that. If Sorra had wanted to, she could have put him in for much longer. Maybe a whole year! "C'mon, Kevin! Don't tell me you've given up already?" she really knew how to piss him off. "Kuruzai(shut up)!" Kevin said. He jumped into the air, and formed some seals. _"Katon(fire style): Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" _he hit Sorra with the jutsu directly, as she didn't move. "Sorra-chan!" Deidara and Itachi yelled in unison. "Don't worry." Inaki said. "Don't worry, un? Sorra just got hit by a fire jutsu, and you tell us not to worry, un?!?" Deidara was freaking out. Inaki sighed. "If you don't get it, look at where Sorra is standing." he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Deidara turned back to the battlefield. Itachi did the same. "You done yet, Kevin?" Sorra asked. This shocked everyone except Inaki and Sam. Kevin had forgotten that she could manipulate flames to protect her, instead of attack her. "Come. On! This sucks! How the hell did you manage to get whopped by my dad?" he asked. Sorra turned her head to ground at the mention of Kevin's dad. Instantly, her head went up. "Kevin. There's something you're hiding. Right?" this time, it was Kevin's turn to look at the ground. "Your clan... they are all dead." Sorra was stunned. Her clan. Murdered? There was no way... unless they were taken by surprise. "Who killed them?" Sorra asked, already sure of the answer. Uchihas and Uchikas were eternal rivals. No matter what, Kevin's dad would never approve of Kevin hanging out with an Uchika. "... My dad..." he replied. Sorra looked strait at him. Then, she looked at Tobi. "Die bastard, die!" she yelled, appearing behind him, and kicking him through several rows of trees. "Oi,oi,oi! Why the hell did you hit Tobi?!?" Hidan said. Sorra turned to him. "Tobi is an Uchiha." everyone, except the following were surprised: Itachi, Inaki, Sam, Kevin, and Sorra. Sorra drew her personal kunai, and headed into combat with Tobi. As they were fighting, Inaki and Sam were trying to figure out when to pop in to help Sorra. "Sam! Coming your way!" Sorra yelled, shooting Tobi strait at him. "Got it. Get ready, Inaki!" Sam said. "Ready when you are." he replied. Inaki reached into his pack and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Duct tape?" Itachi said. Inaki just looked at him and said, "Correction. _Chakra enhanced_ duct tape." Itachi was like -_-". "Either way..." Inaki trailed off as Sam yelled, "Incoming!" he then hit Tobi- not nearly at full strength mind you- strait into Inaki's opened roll of duct tape. Inaki rolled him up in the duct tape. It was so strong, even Sorra couldn't break through it. "Hey, dad..." Kevin said. "How the hell you managed to become friends with an Uchika is beyond me!" Tobi said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Done for now! I hope you guys like it. It took ten days of non-stop typing. Literally, non-stop typing. I should shut up now. Anyways, review plz!**_

_**SorraUchika**_


End file.
